Wrapping machines having a pocket assembly for effecting a plurality of wrapping operations are well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,055,490, 3,877,203 and 4,143,503 represent specific types of wrapping machines in which the present invention may be incorporated. The disclosures of these earlier patents are specifically incorporated herein by reference to further set forth the manner in which the various parts operate with respect to each other.
It is specifically noted, however, that the method and apparatus of the present invention may be readily adapted to any type of wrapping machine or assembly wherein it is desired to provide a loose wrap onto an article.
It has been found that in many instances where a package is being overwrapped with a heat sealable wrapping material, such as polyethylene or polypropylene that the overwrapped package may become too tight through shrinkage. This shrinkage may occur during the heat shrink operation or while the package is stored on the shelf before actual sale of the item. The concept of having a loosely wrapped article passing through a shrink film oven is generally known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,939, 3,826,017 and 3,869,844. These references simply show the transporting of a loosely wrapped article through a standard heat shrink tunnel. The control of the amount of shrinkage in these wrap is effected by controlling the temperature of the tunnel and the amount of time spent by the articles in the shrinking zones.
When a package that is overwrapped with heat sealable material shrinks after the package has been placed on the shelf, the package may become distorted and/or actually have breaks formed therein. This type of shrinkage thus causes an unsatisfactory condition in the products being sold from a visual standpoint and also with respect to freshness of the articles packaged therein.